


【EC】无法完成的任务

by DaisyHMF



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 金牌杀手万×政界要员查鸽派与鹰派就关于是否向邻国发起战争起了争斗，而查尔斯作为鸽派的重要代表，在国内民间有着极大的影响力与号召力。下一次总统大选在即，查尔斯已经胜券在握，鹰派的人选择雇佣杀手除掉查尔斯。而这个杀手的代号为"万磁王"。鹰派的人不知道这注定是个无法完成的任务。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	【EC】无法完成的任务

无法完成的任务

公元2439年，地球的资源在人类无尽的开发与探索中基本已消失殆尽。国家政府管控着所有的资源并按照一定的比例配给于民众，民众维持着最基本的生理需求。国家间的贸易量极大降低，仅在必要时进行贸易。虽然国际上反对呼声一再高涨，但是资源紧缺的现状还是造就了大国侵并小国强国吞食弱国以夺取更多资源的现状。侵略行为一向为国际民声所唾弃，然而在生存与灭亡之间，一些国家不得不做出违背正义的抉择。  
埃斯联邦共和国正是如今地球上为数不多仍旧保持着资源配给充裕的国家之一，而国内鹰派与鸽派就是否向邻国波里发出战争相持不下。  
“我国的资源虽然暂且充裕，但是谁也不能保证未来会发生什么，”威廉·史崔克上校捏着话筒，眉心揪成一团，他作为鹰派强势的代表，努力说服面前的议员同意他的开战议案，“波里作为我们的邻国，资源充足且军备疲弱，如果我们就此发起战争，消灭波里国并获取其资源，必然将为我国的长足发展带来更大的可能。”  
“史崔克上校，请原谅我完全不能认同您的看法。”鸽派的领袖，查尔斯站了起来，温和的嗓音与急声厉色的史崔克形成鲜明的对比，“相信在座的各位都知道，我国的资源完全可以保证我国在未来十年里的生存发展。而且我们正在进行外太空的开发工作，此前派出的‘暴风’号探测器已经传回了找到可用资源的捷报。侵略一向为民众所唾弃，而我国政府在民众间保持着良好的形象，侵略与我国常年交好的波里国将会引发国内民怒。”  
“当资源耗尽，哪个国家不会为了资源而开战？我国虽资源充裕，但是也因此受到周边诸多邻国的觊觎。我们若是先开战，争夺到更多的资源，则能更好的武装我们自己免受他国侵袭吞并。查尔斯部长，我了解您所推进的外太空开发探索工作，也清楚之前‘暴风’探测器所传回的好消息，但是外太空的开发毕竟是需要漫长的时间的，我不确定我们的资源能够支撑到你的开发工作稳步推行的时候。况且你所推进的探查开发工作也已经占据了不少的资源。难道你不认为我们夺取波里的资源能够更好地推进甚至是加速您的探索工作吗？”史崔克显然保持着他自己的看法，语气中带着不屑。  
“但是史崔克上校，您有没有想过一个问题？”查尔斯直视着史崔克的眼睛，冷静的反驳道，“当我们在这里争论是否需要战争时，波里国已经听闻了消息并对此展开了了军备储存。先不探讨我们是否会胜利的问题，我想您必须要清楚鹬蚌相争渔翁得利的道理。我们与波里国的交战必将会削弱我们的国力，而这必将引起周边邻国的乘虚而入，这样的风险不是我们可以承担的。再者，您必须要亲自到我的机构去一趟才能深切了解我们所取得的进展，而不是盲目的做下它仍旧需要漫长的时间的推论。”

此次的争论依旧是没有得出结果，谁也无法彻底说服对方，议员们也都踌躇不定无法抉择，但是没有结果其实也算是鸽派的一种胜利。  
多次在查尔斯面前受挫的史崔克在自己的办公室里愤怒地摔碎了手中的茶杯。  
国内的鹰派与鸽派的争斗倒也不是一天两天了，早在查尔斯出现之前鹰派基本处于稳赢的状态，而那位墙头草般的总统也已经大半靠向了鹰派。  
是的，若不是鸽派突然崭露头角的查尔斯，现在的埃斯联邦共和国已经向波里国发兵了。  
查尔斯，以前从没听说过的人物，在鹰派取得压倒性的是胜利时冒了出来，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势赢得了议会大半人员的人心。史崔克不知道查尔斯是如何做到这一切的，或许是他长了张无害的娃娃脸正好符合了人们对鸽派形象的预期也说不定。而通过多次的议会辩论，史崔克也认识到了一个更为明显的事实，那就是查尔斯并不像他所想象的那样——是由鸽派临时推出来救急的花瓶一般的角色，查尔斯，是他从政以来所遇到的最为棘手的对手，不仅极具亲和力，广受民众支持，而且也极具说服力，在论辩当中保持着高强的逻辑性与针对性，常常令他无法继续挑刺反击甚至一不小心还会被查尔斯反将一军。若不是议会中半数人员都是鹰派成员，他根本无法在议会中撑到现在。而现在鹰派原有的一些成员也已经在动摇了，他不确定这样下去他还能撑多久。  
如今令史崔克烦心的已经不只是议会中的受挫而导致的战争计划无法推进了，新一轮的总统大选和议会选举即将到来，查尔斯的存在必将极大地影响到鹰派目标的达成，而这不是史崔克所能接受的结果。眼下他只剩下了一个选择，那就是悄悄处理掉查尔斯，并将之归结于波里国的挑衅行为，利用查尔斯之死所激起的民愤民怨一举挑起争斗，吞下眼前的波里国这块肥肉。  
“要怎么做呢……”史崔克敲击着桌子，内心筹划着如何除掉查尔斯的计划。杀人自然会有许多方法，但是史崔克明白他必须选择最为稳妥且最能让自己置身事外并容易包装事故现场的方法。  
他肯定不能自己动手或是让鹰派人员动手，这样于他于鹰派自身都绝无好处。  
“方法……方法……”他盲目的晃着鼠标，看着电脑屏幕上的光标移来移去，烟卷在手上燃的很快，这时右下角蹦出了一条“你有一条新邮件”的提醒。  
邮件来源不明。  
那是他的私人邮箱，鲜少有人知道。  
“什么人会给我传邮件？”史崔克这样想着，轻敲鼠标，打开了那份来源不明的邮件。

“致我亲爱的威廉·史崔克上校，  
近来心情如何？  
我想您现在一定因为查尔斯部长的存在而万分头疼吧。而我这里有一个非常合适的方法帮您除掉他，不知您是否有兴趣呢？  
肖”

很是简短的信息，却正好戳中了史崔克的心窝。  
既然能得到他的私人邮箱地址，想来也不会是什么简单的角色。他一点也不惊讶对方选择了匿名的方式，一些阴暗无法见光的事情当然是用匿名来处理更为合适。他可以回复，他当然也可以当作没看见。任何选择都是无伤大雅的。  
所以他回复了。  
而对面的回复比他想的要快得多，几乎是他刚回复对面就发来了邮件。  
对方提供的是一个代号为“万磁王”的杀手的简短档案与联系方式。  
万磁王这个名号很是响亮，史崔克听过好多次了。  
这是个格外年轻的杀手，最近几年才打响的名号。只要他接下的单子，从来没有失败过，只是他的接单与否全凭个人喜好而不论价码大小。在如今的没有资源就活不下去的世界里，确实算是一位特立独行的杀手了。  
选择杀手去处理掉查尔斯倒也不是不可以。  
烟管的红点一闪一灭，史崔克吐出一口白雾，眼神晦暗不明。

这个时代比起曾经资源充裕的时代，社会动乱了许多，而杀手这一行业也暗自兴盛起来。为了生存，人能做出什么事情都不足为奇。事实上枪支弹药这些武器在黑市上的流通价格甚至要比不上生活必需品的价格。也是因此，聘请杀手的筹码也从金钱到多样化的资源甚至是以数量计算的生活必需品。  
大多数做着这样刀口舔血的工作的人，想活得长久很困难。但是在这样的年代里谁也活不长久，所以能活多久远没有活得丰裕来得快乐。  
塔利国与埃斯联邦共和国的交接边境的小镇一脚坐落着一座废弃已久的大楼，由于资源的稀缺与人口的骤减早已失去了它原有的住户，政府也早已经断了此处的水电以及天然气等生活必需供应。任谁也不会想到这里会住着一个人，更确切的说，是住着一位杀手。  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔，这位以“万磁王”为代号的杀手就是这幢大楼的唯一住客，躲避仇家的追踪是他选择这里的主要原因，而另外的原因则要牵扯的更多。  
随着手机提示音的响起，他的银行账户上突然多了一笔巨额的资金，汇款人选择的是匿名的方式，艾瑞克很清楚这是对方给他的定金。那个单子对他来说很简单，击杀对象只是埃斯联邦共和国的一位政要。艾瑞克浏览了一下此人的生平，认为杀死这个名叫查尔斯·泽维尔的人并不需要耗费多长时间甚至精力。  
那双散发着柔意的蓝眼睛和那温和的声线以及他所宣扬的政见，在视频里怎么看都是个鲜明的和平主义者。“样貌不错，”艾瑞克在心里淡淡评价，“只可惜人不可貌相，不过是个金玉其外败絮其中的虚伪小人。”  
艾瑞克漫不经心的擦拭着狙击镜，眼睛死死的的盯着墙上的一张图片。这一次或许是他最接近那个人的一次了，如果幸运的话，他可以就此了结这一切。  
火车是他准备采用的交通工具，虽然比较花费时间，但是却让艾瑞克有办法将自己的装备带到自己将要到达的狙杀地点。艾瑞克通过暗网已经买到了查尔斯近来的行踪安排与首都塞纳的城区建筑图，未来的天气也都是不可多得的大晴天，绝佳的狙击条件都已齐备。  
今天是雨天，对大多数人来说都不是个出门的好天气。  
艾瑞克处理好自己的装备，从大腿侧抽出锋利的匕首，狠狠的扎在了墙上的图片中央，图片上已经零散着有几道扎痕，那是艾瑞克之前刺上去的。  
“这次，就让我了结一切吧。”他盯着图片里的人说道，拔下匕首收了回去。  
艾瑞克披上雨衣，踏上了去往塞纳的一班列车，那里等待他的，是他将要完成的任务，也是他准备终结的命运。

汉瑞开发局，是由查尔斯所成立的，负责外太空资源勘探工作的机构。名义上由他创立，事实上其中的一切都全权由汉克·麦考伊掌管，毕竟汉克才是这方面的专家，以查尔斯的名义创办只是能得到更多的资源扶持。而这里，其实也是查尔斯的家。  
“汉克，”查尔斯关紧办公室的门，将西装外套搭在一旁的衣架上，然后摁下了衣架上不起眼的圆钮，“最近有什么好消息吗？”  
办公室的书柜随着按钮的摁下而缓缓向右移开，显露出这个看似平凡的办公室不平凡的一面。被他称作汉克的男人闻声从电脑前移开了视线，扶了扶眼镜说道，“暂时没有。”  
“查尔斯，”一道女声从沙发上传来，听声音就知道原主的不耐烦，“史崔克那家伙还没放弃吗？”  
“他要是放弃了我也不用天天往议会跑。”查尔斯揉着眉心，一手抽开了自己整洁的领带，往沙发的方向走过去。因为沙发是背向他的，所以查尔斯走近才发现那位声音带着不耐烦的人又没一点形象的躺在了沙发上。  
“瑞雯，”查尔斯又皱起了眉毛，“我跟你说了多少遍沙发是用来坐的不是用来躺的？”  
“你刚刚又不在这里。”瑞雯无所谓的从沙发上坐了起来，给查尔斯腾下了位置。  
然而没等他休息多久，书柜便又移开了，雪茄的味道也随之飘了进来。  
“罗根！”查尔斯有些头痛，这些人背着他的时候真的是完全没把他的话听进心里去。  
而那位双手插着口袋，嘴里叼着雪茄，一脸无所谓模样的男人这才反应过来，四处寻找地方灭火。  
“查尔斯，我觉得你最近应该多提防一下史崔克。”罗根终于找到地方熄灭了他的雪茄，“据我对他的了解，他接下来会对你动手。”  
“总统大选在即，史崔克现在也没有赢我的办法，狗急跳墙也是有可能的。斯科特现在怎么样了？”  
“我已经嘱咐他最近在暗处留心你的安全了，我在明处他在暗处护你。但是这也不能完全确保你的周全。”罗根说完沉默了一会儿，盯着自己已经熄灭的雪茄，“所以，你明天还到彭德街去答复民众疑问吗？”  
“当然要去，”查尔斯的态度坚决，“毕竟这是在大选前争取民心的又一次机会，你也知道，我不能错过这个。”  
“即便是有人要取你性命？”罗根问道。  
“你我都见识过战争的危害，”查尔斯盯着罗根的眼睛，“而你作为亲历者比我清楚的更多，我们不就是为了阻止当年那一场惨剧的再次发生而努力到这一步的吗？别的不说，我相信你和斯科特能保护好我。”  
“要是我们没能保护好你怎么办……”这句话被罗根吞进了肚子里，他看着查尔斯充满信任而又坚定不移的蓝眼睛，他真的无法开口说出这样的话。这样的世道与那样可能不择手段的敌人，即使他和斯科特再有能力，也没有魄力说出一定能保护好谁的性命的话。

天气预报自然是存在一定的误差率，而这个误差率偏偏就被早已计划完备的艾瑞克碰上了。今天和艳阳天根本无法搭上边，天气阴沉的不像话，天边的乌云翻涌着，空气里的湿度也很大，大风骤起，是雷雨降至的预兆。艾瑞克趴在大楼的窗脚，借狙击镜观察着对面大厦大厅中发表演说的目标。  
天气如何是不会影响到在大厦中进行的答辩集会的，人们蜂拥而至，摄像机与话筒紧紧的围在那个身形不算高挑的男人面前。男人的嘴一张一合，配合着手上的姿势，认真说着些什么，艾瑞克这边自然听不清楚，他只知道现在是开枪的最好时机，一旦集会结束人群簇拥上来，那么击杀查尔斯的几率便也大幅度降低，就算能成功杀死查尔斯也难免误伤周边的民众。他是要复仇没错，但是他也不想伤及无辜。  
只是今天着实不是个狙击的好天气。  
艾瑞克调整了一下枪口，扣下了扳机。  
霎那间天空一道雷电闪过，雨点砸了下来，那颗子弹穿过雨点，击穿大厅的玻璃，在查尔斯转身之际击中了他。艾瑞克透过狙击镜看到那个棕色卷发的男人腰脊处溅出血花，男人扶着腰倒在了光亮的地板上。他到底是被这样的天气影响而失了准头，否则子弹穿过的应该是那位叫做查尔斯·泽维尔的男人的头颅。于是他调整枪口，准备再寻找机会补上一击。  
然而下一秒碎裂的是他的瞄准镜。  
对面也有着一位狙击手，而且对方已经发现了他！  
艾瑞克连人带枪缩回了屋子里，稳住自己的呼吸与心跳，从旁侧拿起另一把备用的步枪。艾瑞克露出他独具特色的鲨鱼般的笑容。消息果然没错，查尔斯周边正是他所追寻的那群人，不过现在的重点是他要先从这个屋子里离开。不待他为枪装填好子弹，又是几颗子弹从他眼前飞了过去落在墙壁上留下几个黝黑的洞口。他转身回到窗口对着对面楼顶的对手开枪，对面低身进到了建筑之内。  
“罗根！对面大厦七楼二号窗！”斯科特的声音从耳麦里传来，罗根匆匆把查尔斯交给了隔壁房间赶来的汉克与瑞雯，奔进房间打开了自己的公文包，里面装着的是他常用的枪械。  
“现在？”罗根抱着枪从二楼窗口翻了下去，冲向对面大楼入口。  
“还在七楼，他已经受伤了！正在朝东跑！”伴随着斯科特声音的是熟悉的狙击枪声。  
“我就到！”罗根登上了楼梯，这是上下楼的唯一通道。  
以低打高本就不利，刚刚的交火中艾瑞克没能从斯科特手中讨到半点好处，甚至被击中了左臂，子弹留在肌肉里，血液泊泊的淌出染红了衣袖，在斯科特的火力压制下他也没有机会暂时止血。  
而楼梯间是斯科特所无法射击的地方，艾瑞克想也不想冲进了楼梯间，沉重的脚步声提醒了艾瑞克对方不只是一个人。  
罗根已经冲了上来，还有两层的距离，却并不影响双方的视线，在看见艾瑞克的第一眼罗根就开了枪。艾瑞克的步枪射速更甚于罗根，暂时取得了压制地位。但是这样他是跑不掉的，所以艾瑞克果断丢弃了步枪，从背后拔出了手枪，在楼梯间的窗户口破窗而出。身上备好的绳索就在此时起到了作用，艾瑞克借着绳子迅速溜下了大楼。  
罗根刚将头探出窗口迎接他的便是艾瑞克的子弹，不得已只能暂时躲避。  
“罗根！”斯科特捂着耳麦，“现在什么情况？”  
“那人跳窗下去了！我在追，你还能看到他吗？”罗根顺着楼梯往下跑。  
“不在视野内。”斯科特提起枪，皱着眉说道。隔着一幢高楼，他是不可能看到对方的。  
“操！”罗根到达楼下时早已不见了艾瑞克的踪影，地上只留了几滴血迹，在水坑中渐渐溢开，似乎在嘲笑他的无能为力。  
闪电忽至，雨如倾盆。

“查尔斯怎么样了？”罗根皱着眉，看着在床上昏迷的查尔斯，握紧了拳头。他身上被后来降下的暴雨淋得湿透，头发上不停的往地板上滴水，罗根却像没感觉到一样。  
“刚做完手术，子弹已经取出来了，一会儿就能醒。但是子弹伤到了神经，最近怕是只能躺着了。”瑞雯给查尔斯掖了掖被子，“子弹已经交给斯科特去调查来历了。”  
“是我没保护好查尔斯。”  
“你不必自责，”瑞雯的的眼睛通红，却强装镇定，“查尔斯不会怪你的，狙击手谁又能防得住，没伤及要害就已经很不错了。”  
“我查到了，那人是自称‘万磁王’的杀手。”打破房间里静谧氛围的是推门而入的斯科特，他身上比起罗根也好不到哪里去，只是手掌是干爽的，捏着一份档案。  
“我现在就去解决他！”罗根转身就欲离开。  
“你去哪解决他？”斯科特拉住了他的手臂，“你很清楚这样的杀手行踪不定。”  
“我去杀了史崔克！一定是他雇来的杀手！”  
“罗根…”查尔斯缓缓地睁开了眼睛，麻药的药劲大概还没过去，他的声音显得有气无力，“别去。”  
“他雇杀手来杀你啊！”罗根的情绪几乎要压抑不住，“让我去解决他！”  
“你这样冲去只是去送死。”斯科特声音低沉，捏紧了罗根的手臂，可见也是在压抑着自己内心激荡的情绪。  
“杀了史崔克也没用，我们的目的是阻止鹰派想要挑起的战争。”查尔斯在瑞雯的帮助下勉强支起身子，“你杀了一个史崔克，鹰派里还会有下一个史崔克。不说服议会，不赢得民心，不真正的胜过鹰派，我们就无法阻止战争。何况，我们根本没有证据是史崔克雇的杀手。”  
“不是他还能是谁？”  
“罗根，冷静下来。”查尔斯必须劝下罗根不能让他去做什么傻事。他们现在仅仅只是查到了那个杀手的代号，虽然大家都很清楚是史崔克下的手，但是根本没有直接证据来证明。若是盲目的指证甚至是杀死史崔克，很有可能被鹰派成员反将一军。  
对于史崔克来讲，这样的结果并不能让他满意。他要的是查尔斯的彻底死亡，不能再在政界发声。而据他所得到的消息，查尔斯只是伤到了背部，最严重无非是失去行走能力。  
“出现了一点问题，一周之内我会解决。”  
匿名的信息传到了他的手机上，令史崔克松了口气，至少这位叫“万磁王”的杀手还有一点点这一职业少见的职业道德。  
细想想来反倒有些讽刺。杀手谈什么职业道德，不还是为了他承诺的事成之后给予的资源？  
新闻界的势力他已经打点好了，很快，波里国激进分子在彭德街枪击鸽派人士查尔斯的新闻就会登上各大新闻头条。民众对查尔斯的好感度极高，若是在这样的舆论引领之下，何愁民众与鹰派无法在是否向波里国开战达成一致呢。  
新闻频道轮播着那条被监视器清楚记录下的，查尔斯受到枪击而倒下的视频，各个主持人红着眼睛疾声控诉着那位“波里国激进分子”的恶行。支持查尔斯的民众愤怒起来，纷纷以各种形式向政府表达了严惩凶手的诉求。对波里国的仇恨情绪就此被调动起来，民情似乎就在一夜之间达到了峰顶。  
还差一点。  
史崔克搓着下巴想。  
确实只需要再推一步，将之彻底推到战争的道路上还差那一步。那一步就是查尔斯的死亡。  
第二天出现在新闻镜头面前的，却仍旧是查尔斯。他坐在一个偏大的轮椅上，衬得体型更为娇小，脸色也因昨天的失血而显得有些苍白。  
尽管所有人都不支持他再次出现在大庭广众之下，因为那样根本无法躲开不知何处会再次飞来的子弹，但是查尔斯依旧决定要出面，为的是平复被鹰派恶意带动起来的舆情。  
艾瑞克只是缩在首都偏僻的一间小屋里，静静地盯着电视屏幕里的直播，温和的声音传出来，带着些虚弱却又保持着那份坚定。  
那个差点被他击杀的人，此刻，为了阻止一场战争而站了出来，即使他将面对的是无数的冷枪，即便他会就此丢掉性命。  
这个人只是想阻止战争。  
艾瑞克望着屏幕里的人，有些怔神。  
一个虚伪的、表里不一的人真的能做到这一步吗？真的能不顾一切，置生命于身外，只为阻止一场战争吗？若他是这样无私而又温柔的人，又为何要和那样的人合作，甚至是包庇那个人？  
艾瑞克想不通。  
他晃了晃头，努力将矛盾的想法从自己的脑子里甩出去。  
那一切都不重要，他所要的，是终结。

艾瑞克敲昏了在汉瑞开发局的员工，迅速在自己的潜行服外套上了员工身上的工作服。幸运的是，这位员工的体型和他相差无几，那套工作服还算合身，不至于被明显的看出破绽。  
查尔斯确实是他的任务没错，但是他选择接受这个任务所图的可不只是史崔克答应下他的资源。潜入，是最好的了解敌人的方法。  
艾瑞克压低了帽檐，拿出胸前的证件扫开了大门。  
迎面碰上的是坐着轮椅被瑞雯推着过来的查尔斯，他想也不想的背过身去，猛地拍下头，装作忽然忘记了什么的样子，迈开步子就欲拐路。  
“阿利克斯。”查尔斯的声音从背后传来。  
艾瑞克低眼看了眼证件，上面写的确实是阿利克斯没错。  
“在这里还算适应吗？”查尔斯的声音更近了。  
“还…还好……”艾瑞克掐着嗓子说道，内心略有后悔自己没有在弄晕那位员工前听听那位员工的声音。  
“你的声音不太对，是感冒了吗？”  
“咳咳咳……”艾瑞克像模像样的咳起来，“我今天是有点不太舒服。”  
“去找个医生看看，今天休息一下吧。”查尔斯关心的说道，艾瑞克闭着眼睛都能想到查尔斯关心的表情。  
艾瑞克在内心盘算着自己在此处杀掉查尔斯并成功逃离的几率，不曾想瑞雯直接推着查尔斯走了过去，两个人头也没回。  
这令艾瑞克松了口气。  
至少他现在有了更多的时间来调查这个所谓的汉瑞开发局，毕竟他的目标也不仅仅是查尔斯。  
汉瑞开发局不像他想的那样结构复杂，所有的房间规划图被挂在显眼的地方，似乎正是为了可能迷路的新来人士服务。这也正方便了艾瑞克的调查。  
他想先到那些所谓的研发室看一看，以他对那个人的了解，这些研发室肯定不会名副其实，说不定藏着不小的秘密，也说不定那个人就在那里。  
“阿利克斯，你来的正好，”高个子带着眼镜的男人从一台复杂的机器上向他挥手，“帮我拿一下旁边的扳手好吗？”  
艾瑞克在心里比对了一下，这个人应该就是汉瑞开发局的副局长汉克·麦考伊。旁边的桌子上有个长相比较怪异的东西，绝对不是扳手就是了，但是汉克的眼神与动作都显然说明他要的“扳手”就是这个东西。  
他调整了一下帽子，低着头把东西递了过去。  
“查尔斯告诉我你今天不太舒服，”汉克接了扳手，上身钻进了那个机器里，鼓捣着什么，声音显得闷闷的，“怎么不回去休息一下？”  
“只是小感冒。”艾瑞克回答道，视线顺着在研发室里扫了一圈。各式各样的计算机坐落着，工作人员坐在电脑前敲着键盘计算着数据，还有着一些奇形怪状的小机器被摆弄着，怎么看都是在做研究的样子。墙上则是一块巨大的电子版，传送着他看不懂的代码，唯一能看懂的只有“暴风”二字。  
艾瑞克转悠了一会儿，才找到了标注着“阿利克斯”名字的位置。电脑是关闭的，艾瑞克抱着试一试的心态按下了电源键，希望这个叫阿利克斯的人没有给电脑加上密码。艾瑞克对破密不算擅长，也不想为了解决这个浪费太多的时间。  
“斯科特，”查尔斯轻轻摁着耳麦，“阿利克斯找到了吗？”  
“找到了。”耳麦里传出来的是罗根的声音，本来他们的耳麦就是互相连通的。  
“没什么大碍，”斯科特似乎在拖着什么，一片衣服摩擦的声音，“他只是被人敲晕了藏在这里，估计还给他打了一针镇定剂之类的东西，我现在拖他出来。”  
“要把他抓起来吗？”瑞雯按上查尔斯的肩膀，轻轻捏着。  
他们在看见那个伪装的“阿利克斯”的第一眼就发现不对劲了，虽然穿着是阿利克斯的制服没错，但是声音不对，发色相差有点大，而最明显的一点是，阿利克斯从来不带帽子。  
若不是查尔斯当时压住了瑞雯的手，瑞雯已经当场拆穿了那个人的身份。  
“他没对我们动手，这只能说明他不是冲着我来的。”查尔斯望向窗外，“大概是跑进来刺探些对我们不利的情报吧。门口的安检系统也没亮，说明他身上没带什么具有威胁性的东西，再者汉克在那里看着，不用太担心。就让他看看吧。”

阿利克斯的电脑没有加密，着实方便了艾瑞克的搜索。  
只是电脑里的资料和他预计想找到的完全不同，和那个人没有一丝一毫的关系，充斥着各类研究的资料与未完成的建模数据，信箱里是一些无关紧要的信息。  
不可能啊。  
艾瑞克瘫在椅子上，怀疑自己是不是探查错了方向。  
墙上的光屏突然闪烁起来，吸引了研发室所有员工的视线，当然也包括艾瑞克的。下一秒看清屏幕的人们欢呼起来，他旁边的人甚至激动的抱住了他。  
“成功了成功了！”那人抱着他晃，“我们成功了！”  
“什么成功了？”他不禁好奇的问道。  
“当然是‘暴风’号啊！”那人激动的解释道，“我们已经成功开采到目的星球的资源了！”  
“你不是阿利克斯？！”那人看清了他的脸。  
艾瑞克面无表情地将手切在了他的脖子上，将人放回了椅子上坐着。  
他现在有些困惑了，怀疑自己查错了方向。  
这里确确实实是个开发局，为了解决国家乃至世界的资源紧缺问题而努力着。根本没有半点线索能指向那个人。  
于是他起身，离开了研发室。众人皆为取得的成就而欢呼，无人留心到他的离开，只是一双眼睛盯着他的背影看了许久。  
艾瑞克顺着路走到了查尔斯的办公室，轻轻敲了敲门。  
房间里静悄悄的，无人应答，轻轻一推门就开了。  
办公室干净而且整洁有序，由此可以看出主人的习惯良好。及墙高的书架上堆满了纸质的书籍，在这样一个电子书籍独大的年代里想搜罗来这么多着实不易，若不是凭着个人爱好是肯定做不到这个地步的。  
办公桌上的电脑是待机状态，艾瑞克打开了屏幕电源，就像刚刚阿利克斯的电脑没有设下密码一样，这台电脑也是没有密码的状态，似乎根本就不担心有人触及机密。而艾瑞克对于自己希望找到的信息什么都没有找到，看到的尽是查尔斯写下的各类文章或是政谈。那些文章针砭时弊而又深入浅出，他坐在这张椅子上，可以联想到那个人专心致志打字的情景。  
能写出这般文字的人，真的是那样虚伪的人吗？  
他看的认真，甚至没有注意到书柜的移开。  
“对你所看到的，感觉如何？”又是那个温和而又带着优雅的声音，那是查尔斯。  
艾瑞克警惕的抬头，只见查尔斯坐在轮椅上朝他微笑，背后站着那天和他在楼梯上打过照面的男人，除此之外还有个男人戴着墨镜，艾瑞克觉得这应该就是那位难对付的狙击手了。  
“所以，你早就知道我不是阿利克斯了？”艾瑞克这样说着，眼神往门的方向瞥，内心计算着逃跑的路线与方法。  
“从看见你的第一眼我就知道了，”查尔斯轻轻笑了笑，“我想，给了你这么长的时间，你一定把我们这里的情况调查的一清二楚了吧。可以让我知道你是谁吗？”  
艾瑞克摘下了帽子，“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”  
罗根盯着他的脸，眉头皱起来，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
“我想这只是我们初次见面。”艾瑞克露出一口白牙，当时光线昏暗，罗根要是能看清他的脸那么在他摘下帽子的时候就会动手了，“那么，你们想怎么处置我呢？”  
“我可以听听你的来由吗？”查尔斯避开了艾瑞克的问题。  
“我想知道肖的下落，塞巴斯蒂安·肖的下落。”艾瑞克不会蠢到把自己要杀死查尔斯的消息说出来，他换了个方向询问，虽然这也是个危险的方向。  
“那是谁？” 查尔斯困惑的歪了歪头，他并不记得自己认识的人里有塞巴斯蒂安·肖，“我还以为你是鹰派派来搜寻线索的特工。”  
“什么？难道你没有在暗地里包庇着肖？”艾瑞克震惊的站了起来。  
“真的很抱歉，”查尔斯推了推手， “我想我并不认识你口中这个人。看来这只是个误会。你想调查关于‘肖’这个人却不小心查到了我这里。不管你和你口中的这个人有什么仇怨，我很感谢你没有真的伤到阿利克斯。”  
所以一切都是假的？  
肖根本没有逃到埃斯联邦共和国寻求庇护，而查尔斯也根本不像消息里说的那样利用自己的势力在保护肖。  
艾瑞克在此时才意识到自己完全被利用了。  
他只是在不断的追杀肖的势力，接下其成员敌人所开出的订单以满足自己的消耗补充需要，此刻却差点杀害了一位完全无辜的人。  
肖断定了他会上钩，因为他追杀肖已经到了一种偏执的地步了。肖单单在他获取的消息上动了手脚，他便火急火燎的冲过来追杀他全然不顾消息的可靠性。他看了看自己的双手，又看了看坐在轮椅上神色温和全然没有恶意的查尔斯，意识到自己犯了重大的错误。  
他很庆幸当时子弹打偏了。  
“我很抱歉，”艾瑞克的声音有些颤抖，“我真的很抱歉。”  
“没关系，你没有真的伤到阿利克斯，他只是睡了一觉。”查尔斯只当他在为敲晕阿利克斯的行为道歉。  
“你……还能走路吗？”他迟疑的问道。  
“我已经感觉不到我的腿了。”查尔斯拍了拍自己的大腿，停顿了一会儿，满意的看着艾瑞克瞪大了眼睛，神情里尽是忧虑，随即才补上一句，“我只是开个玩笑，过两天就可以走路的，毕竟我还是要四处跑去说服更多的人呢，没有腿可是一点也不行。”  
瑞雯狠狠的在他肩膀上掐了一下，惹得查尔斯痛呼一声。  
这令艾瑞克松了口气，然而他心中的愧疚感又上升了许多。

查尔斯没有追究艾瑞克潜入汉瑞开发局的行为，他向艾瑞克解释即使他是鹰派派来的间谍他也不会追究什么，因为他想借自己所做的实事来说服更多的人，更何况这只是场误会。  
艾瑞克要求留下来帮忙，算是为他所犯下的错误道歉，而查尔斯也同意了，并且在听闻艾瑞克只是为追寻线索而来在首都没有住处时热情的欢迎他就在汉瑞开发局住下。  
艾瑞克半真半假的向查尔斯说了一部分他的经历与追寻肖的线索的原因。  
“所以，那个塞巴斯蒂安·肖是你的死敌？”  
“他杀死了我的父母，所以他必须死。”艾瑞克淡淡的说道，手下却捏紧了拳头。  
查尔斯显然注意到了这一点，也明白失去双亲的仇很是有多么深重，但他没有立场让别人放弃仇恨。静默了一会儿，他向艾瑞克道了一句“晚安”便操纵着轮椅离开了。  
艾瑞克躺在床上细捋自己所得到的各种消息，潜意识告诉他查尔斯其实已经知道了自己就是开枪伤到他的人。  
他突然翻身起来在手机上进行了一波转账工作，他无法完成这个任务，自然不能收下史崔克的钱款，他没有必要因此而树敌。。  
史崔克发现账款的退回自然是再次愤怒的摔碎了第二个茶杯。  
“你不是说他一定能完成任务的吗？看样子你这手借刀杀人用的一点也不成功。”史崔克愤怒的朝房间里的阴影吼道。  
“哎呀哎呀，”阴影里坐着的正是塞巴斯蒂安·肖本人，“他一定是发现自己手上的信息是假的了。不过没问题，我可以让我手下的人帮你去解决查尔斯，我们的交易还是可以继续的。”  
“哼，”史崔克拉开椅子愤怒的坐下，“我可以保你，甚至是借你军队的力量去除掉那个叫艾瑞克·兰谢尔的人，前提是你要处理好查尔斯。”  
“自己养的一条狗，长大了反而噬主，也真是失败呢。”肖摊了摊手，一脸无所谓。若不是艾瑞克像疯了一般追杀扫清他的势力，而他起初又没将艾瑞克放在眼里，现在又何必找史崔克寻求帮助呢。  
“你还是先担心一下怎么把查尔斯身边的两只看门狗给解决掉吧。”史崔克嗤了一声，“那俩人应该都是特种兵出身，不好对付。要不是用我的人太过明显，我又何必接受你的提议。”  
“我不过是提出一个双赢的建议而已，”肖对于史崔克的怒火与白眼挑了挑眉，“我帮你解决查尔斯，你帮我除掉艾瑞克，很公平的交易。”  
“艾玛，”肖扬了扬下巴，“你去吧。”  
原来阴影里静静的站着的还有一位身形高挑的女人，浑身上下包裹在紧身的白色皮裙里，表情冰冷的像座雕塑。

一声爆破惊醒了睡着的艾瑞克，那是从大门的方向传来的，他迅速套上了衣服在房间里寻找可用的武器。  
房门突然被打开了，跑进来的是那位击伤他手臂的墨镜男性，艾瑞克现在知道了他的名字是斯科特。  
“嘿，我听查尔斯说你经过训练？”斯科特边说边打开箱子。  
艾瑞克点了点头，于是斯科特抛给了他一支步枪和一个黑色的耳麦。  
“有人潜进来了，目标是查尔斯，而查尔斯觉得可以相信你，所以，证明给我们看。”斯科特的语速如同连珠炮。  
“操，是个金发女人！跑的飞快！”罗根在耳麦里骂骂咧咧，刚戴上耳麦的艾瑞克声音聒的直皱眉。  
“罗根，你是不是枪法生疏了，”斯科特一边跑一边嘲讽，“上次也是这次也是，怎么就是打不中人。”  
“你才枪法生疏了！老子哪次打的十环没你多！”与此同时传来的还有激烈的枪响。  
“你还真敢说，你的实战枪法真的是弱爆了！”  
艾瑞克默默的听着两人互怼，想着上次就是被这两个人边吵嘴边逼的跳了窗，不禁叹了口气。  
罗根似乎听到了他的叹气声，说道，“那个叫艾瑞克的小子是吧，既然会用枪就别在那缩着叹气，过来帮老子解决这个女的！”  
“操，那女的往办公室的方向去了！查尔斯！你还在吗？”  
“瑞雯把我送到地下室了，放心吧。”温和的声音从耳麦里传来，令众人暂且松了口气。  
紧接着又是一声爆炸。  
“她把通往办公室的安全门给炸了！还放了烟雾弹！我现在看不见她跑到哪里去了。”斯科特说道。  
“在我这边。”艾瑞克小声说道，轻轻挪着步子靠近，他看到了那个女人的脸。  
那是肖培养在身边的艾玛，代号为“白皇后”。  
只是他想不通为什么艾玛要来杀查尔斯。  
不过此刻已然不容他多想，下一秒他踏了出去，枪口对准了艾玛。  
艾玛翻了个跟斗钻进了办公室里。  
查尔斯虽然在地下室却不能保证一定安全，所以他跟着冲了过去。至少是他伤到了查尔斯，这也算是他的赎罪吧。  
爆炸的灼热气浪瞬间将他掀翻在地，因为安全门的牢固艾玛加大了炸药的剂量。  
几秒之后艾瑞克才从地面上爬起来，那支步枪被气浪抛的远远的，而此时艾玛也从地上支起了身子。  
“嚯，没想到你会被自己的炸药伤到。”艾瑞克淡淡的说道。  
艾玛却不回他，见他手上没有武器便从小腿抽出了刀，朝艾瑞克扑了过来。躲闪不及的情况下，艾瑞克的脖子上便留下了道不浅的伤口。艾玛并不与他缠斗，忽然就脱身跳进了地下室的入口。  
果然目标就是查尔斯！  
顾不得太多的艾瑞克也翻身跳了下去。  
瑞雯和汉克正堪堪抵挡住艾玛的攻击，艾瑞克先跑去护在了查尔斯身边。  
跟在他身后一前一后跳下来的正是罗根和斯科特，见势不妙的艾玛又扔下了一枚烟雾弹，在迷雾中跑了出去。罗根与斯科特自然知道守住出口的重要性，只是烟雾遮挡了视线。艾玛的腿忽地盘上了斯科特的脖子，下一秒斯科特被重重的甩到了墙上。听见动静的罗根跑了过去，地下室的出口就这样被让开了。雾气散去后艾玛也不见了踪迹。  
斯科特被罗根扶起，他被那突如其来的一下摔得晕乎乎的，但总归是没有受到多重的伤害。  
“你没事吧？”查尔斯对于这样的刺杀似乎没什么反应，反而去拿来了一条毛巾，“脖子上的伤口，血流了好多。”  
那伤口并不深，却出了很多血。查尔斯操纵着轮椅靠近他，伸手略有勉强帮他擦着流在脖子上的血。  
“我来吧。”查尔斯在艾瑞克准备接过毛巾自己处理伤口的时候说道，艾瑞克只能俯下身子方便他的动作。  
“查尔斯……”  
“艾瑞克，谢谢你能来保护我。”  
查尔斯用那双蓝眼睛看着他，艾瑞克发现那双眼睛里曾经看向他的一抹迟疑完全消失了。现在艾瑞克更加确信查尔斯清楚自己就是伤害他的那个人了。  
“我……”他张口，想要由自己说出口，向查尔斯道歉。  
但是查尔斯只是轻轻的用手指压上了他的嘴唇。  
他望着那双似乎能藏着无数情绪的蓝眼睛，怔在原地，呆呆地令查尔斯帮他擦拭脖子上的血液。  
查尔斯不合时宜的嗤嗤抽了几声冷气，打断了这个还算是良好的氛围。他背上的伤口还没有好全，此刻腰腹用力之下触及了那片伤口。  
“呃，”艾瑞克轻轻把人摁回轮椅上去，试探的提议，“要不……我帮你揉揉？”  
“哈哈哈……”查尔斯听见这话捂着肚子笑了起来，“艾瑞克，我发现你这人确实要比你的外表要有趣的多。”  
“没常识。”瑞雯走过来瞥了一眼艾瑞克，推着查尔斯往外走，汉克则和罗根他们收拾着被艾玛搞出来了烂摊子。  
查尔斯扭过头来，朝着艾瑞克挤了挤眼睛。  
艾瑞克失笑，心脏轻轻抽动了一下。  
“那个叫艾瑞克的小子，”罗根不知道从哪里摸出来根雪茄夹在了手里，“过来帮忙！”  
艾玛白净的皮裙上沾了一层灰尘，耀眼的金发凌乱了许多，而她本人只是冷冷的站在那里，简短的向史崔克报告了任务进程。  
“那两个特种兵什么来路？”肖对于艾玛的失败很惊讶。  
“我知道的也不多，”史崔克敲着桌子，“似乎是前些年的某个战争里出来的，查尔斯应该对他们有救命之恩，否则也不会这般忠心耿耿的护着他。”  
“能力确实不弱。”肖淡淡的评价道。  
“所以你杀不掉查尔斯？”史崔克很是焦躁。  
查尔斯在受伤后第二天出席新闻发布会打破了群众一致望战的局面，群众被很快的安抚了下去。史崔克根本搞不懂查尔斯这个人是有什么魔力，能迅速的说服议会的中立人马，能让坚定的鹰派人员动摇，能在自己煽动好群众情绪的第二天迅速把把群众安抚，甚至派去的杀手，居然自己放弃了价款还自愿留下来保护查尔斯。  
他确实想不通，也是不可能理解的。  
肖为这样的人才可惜的摇了摇头。

艾瑞克在房间里焦躁的踱着步子，思索着如何能找到肖的线索。桌上的黑色耳麦上的指示灯闪烁起来，吸引了他的目光。他把耳麦塞进耳朵里，意外的听到了查尔斯的声音。  
“艾瑞克……”查尔斯的声音带着些试探，“你想过来聊聊天吗……”  
“乐意之至。”艾瑞克说道，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
但是莫名其妙的成了两人坐在桌子两侧沉默的下棋的局面。  
“伤口，还疼吗？”话刚从嘴里跑出来艾瑞克便后悔了，他问的是一个答案很明显的白痴问题。  
“你指背上的枪伤吗？”查尔斯盯着棋盘，“偶尔使劲的时候还会痛，不过汉克说过些日子我就可以脱离这个轮椅了。”  
“我很抱歉。”艾瑞克真诚的道歉。  
“真要道歉的话，倒不如在棋盘上让让我，”查尔斯盯着棋子不知道往哪里落，“我可不知道你这么会下棋。”  
“小时候我母亲教的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“你不用道歉，该有歉意的人是我。”艾瑞克移动棋子，突然想到一个问题，“你怎么知道我就是那个杀手？”  
“直觉。”查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，“虽然罗根和斯科特感觉不出来，可我就是知道。”  
“挺准的。”艾瑞克评价道。  
两人又互拼了几步，艾瑞克自觉地放水，让查尔斯轻松了许多。  
“你就这么轻易的原谅我吗？”他突然抛出这个问题。  
“你和罗根斯科特其实很像，”查尔斯却不看他，“都是被仇恨暂时蒙蔽了双眼，看不清事实真相。就像你在追杀肖一样，他们也曾经追杀过史崔克一段时间。”  
“史崔克？”  
“曾经的南郡并不属于埃斯联邦共和国，当年鹰派独大，史崔克领头挑起了一场战争，正是在那场战争里，他们失去了最亲密的人。战争发起人是史崔克，自然仇恨点全都转嫁到了史崔克身上。但是盲目的复仇代价是极大的，他们差点因此失去性命。”  
“那你呢？你又为什么要反对史崔克？”  
“我只想阻止战争，无论面对的是谁。”查尔斯望着艾瑞克，眼神柔和而又坚定。  
或许正是这样柔和而又坚定眼神才说服了那么多的人。艾瑞克默默想到。  
他的心脏急砰砰的乱跳，慌乱的移开眼睛。  
那大概是心动的预兆。  
他不敢再看下去，他怕自己就此沉溺下去。  
“对不起，我想我可能有点累了。”他站起来，偏过头说道。

“所以，你要走？” 查尔斯的声音从背后传来，艾瑞克正好收拾了自己的东西要离开——他本来就没什么东西在这里。  
“我想要的是终结这一切。”艾瑞克不回头。  
“我可以劝你留下吗？”  
“我想我不能留下。”  
“你会死的。”  
“我不在乎。”他不能回头，也不能转身，此生全部的自制力都用在了此时此刻。  
“我有我的仇要报，你也有你的战争要阻止。不必把时间耗费在我的身上，我不值得。”艾瑞克咬着牙说出这句话，迈开步子离开了。  
“你值得。”查尔斯说道。  
艾瑞克知道查尔斯正看着他的背影，他后悔自己走的太慢，耳朵太灵，那句“你值得”听的清清楚楚，连带着情绪。  
他要的是终结，而肖尚未解决。  
他不可以停留。  
“抱歉了。”

查尔斯终究没能阻止那场战争。  
因为开战方并非是埃斯联邦共和国，波里国其实对埃斯联邦共和国的资源眼红了许久，专心备战，而埃斯联邦共和国缺乏防备，使得波里国乘虚而入，在一夜之间占领了埃斯联邦共和国的西部地区。  
这场战争来的迅猛，鹰派与鸽派暂且就守护国家达成一致，史崔克也放弃了处理掉查尔斯的想法，与查尔斯进行合作。  
失去史崔克帮助的肖继续被艾瑞克穷追猛打，继续寻求着下一个能消灭艾瑞克的方法。  
像史崔克和查尔斯这样的代表没有理由不去炮火连天的前线地区，而这也意味着更多的危险。斯科特和罗根决定参军，凭他们的能力很快就坐到了团长的位置，带领着军队抵抗着波里国的入侵并逐渐收复了一部分国土。  
汉克和瑞雯则守在汉瑞开发局进行中外太空资源开发工作，之前的资源开发已经取得了明显进展，所以接下来对资源扶持的需求也减少了很多。汉克自信的向查尔斯保证战争结束之前他就能搞定剩下的工作。  
艾瑞克依旧小心的保留着那只黑色的耳麦。耳麦是汉克的设计，如同一个微型的卫星电话，不论是在哪里都能接通来自查尔斯的声音。在追杀史崔克的闲余，艾瑞克会和查尔斯简单的说上几句话。他庆幸着那天突如其来的阴雨，让他没有杀死查尔斯。他也庆幸如今医学的发达，让他能够惊喜的看着查尔斯站立着再次出现在公众的视野里。  
“瑞达的丸子很好吃，等一切结束了我们可以来尝一尝。”艾瑞克捂着耳麦，半窝着身子说道。  
“我可以理解为你是在邀请我吗？”查尔斯那边的枪炮声隐隐约约。  
“你可以把它当成一个约会。”艾瑞克脸不红气不喘。  
“那就留到下次吧。”查尔斯的声音断断续续的传来，大概是信号干扰之类的东西影响，声音突然失了真。  
在战争结束前不久艾瑞克的耳麦就联系不上了，依照汉克的说法是耳麦被外力所损毁。战争还未结束，查尔斯也根本无法脱开身去探寻究竟发生了什么。  
战争就像是疾病，来如山倒，去如抽丝。大规模的冲突与激战仅仅存在于前期，之后就逐渐演变为小股的遭遇式战争，迟迟不能完全终结。  
最终是波里国的资源难以继续支撑，且在侵略时得到的资源也逐渐耗尽，基本没有的到什么好处的波里国选择了投降，两国间才算是签署下来停战条约。  
查尔斯终于有时间去见一见艾瑞克——凭着艾瑞克曾经给查尔斯留下的一串坐标。艾瑞克当时告诉查尔斯那就是他的家，他幼时成长的地方。查尔斯下了站才发现这里着实是艾瑞克形容的那般荒芜的地方，路上连个人都见不到。初秋的风略有冷冽，查尔斯裹紧了身上偏大的风衣。  
大楼里没有通电，但是采光和通风条件都不算差，楼梯墙壁上稀稀落落的分布着弹孔，踩几脚就扬起一层灰，二楼的楼梯拐角还印着一个褐色的手印。  
二楼应该是艾瑞克居住的地方，却比想象中还要糟糕，被子摊在地上，灰尘很重一层，唯一一台摆在桌子上的电脑屏幕上落着弹孔，玻璃渣散在桌子上，地上是一滩一滩的暗褐色。查尔斯的视线移到了那面墙上，钉子订着的是人物的照片，红色的丝线最终都指向一个男人，查尔斯猜想这应该就是艾瑞克的仇人塞巴斯蒂安·肖。图片上深深浅浅的全是刀痕，可见原主人对其是多么仇恨。  
查尔斯意识到这里曾经发生过一场激烈的枪战，而那些褐色的印子，应该都是血迹。  
这不是什么好预兆。  
他不能确定那是摸上来的敌人的血还是属于艾瑞克的血。  
“嘭”地一声，楼梯口像是掉下去了什么沉重的东西。  
“查尔斯？”男人的声音充满了不可置信。  
那是艾瑞克没错，虽然头发乱糟糟的像是很久没有打理过，眼睛里泛着疲惫，脸上也长满了细碎的胡茬，身上套着件破旧的衬衣，但是确实是艾瑞克本人。  
“艾瑞克。”查尔斯轻轻念道，望着对面的艾瑞克，眼睛里闪着微光。  
分隔两年之久两人终于拥在了一起，这是他们的第一次拥抱，艾瑞克地手臂紧紧的搂在查尔斯的腰背，像是松手就会失去查尔斯一样。  
“艾瑞克，你胸前放着什么东西？梗到我了。”  
艾瑞克松开了查尔斯，轻轻的摊开手，任由查尔斯探寻。查尔斯微微揪开艾瑞克的领子，里面的吊坠划了出来。他的视线移了过去，整个人都愣在了原地，那上面是他的照片。金属片地一角不知何故凹了进去。  
艾瑞克揉了揉查尔斯的棕色卷发，盯着那块金属片凹陷的一角，“说起来，在最关键的时刻，你还救了我一命。”

汉克成功的解决了外太空的资源开采问题，埃斯联邦共和国乃至世界的资源紧缺问题就此宣告解决。  
人类社会进入了一个发展的新时期，经济也日益恢复起来，外太空移民工作也在有序的进行着。  
埃斯联邦共和国国内的鹰派鸽派的界限也开始模糊起来，查尔斯达成了他的目标，就此退出政界。但是他的贡献无人可以否认，所以生活待遇还算优等。  
他并不想离开母星到外太空去生活，拒绝了国际提供给他的移民名额，选择留在地球，和艾瑞克一起在大陆上游逛。

他们去吃了曾经在聊天里提到的丸子。  
他们在大海边摆上棋盘下起了棋，看着太阳从海边落下。  
他们在春暖花开的日子里，在柔软的草坪上吻在一起。

他们也会这样度过美好的一生。

一开始，谁又会知道这是个不可能完成的任务呢。

-END-


End file.
